The Legend of Dragoon: Ashes of an Old World
by Pumarunner
Summary: New characters, New world, New problems.DISCLAIMER: I don't own Legend of Dragoon, or the Dragoon.If I did there would already be a LOD 2.


**Chapter 1:**

A mildly warm day brought some joy to the hundreds of men that were gathered together for the sole purpose to do their country's bidding. The continents of Qualls, Koll, and Ageas were at war with each other. They had been fighting for the last 20 years over Dragoon Spirits. For the land had control of all seven spirits would be able to control the total land of Tius. The warriors of Qualls had been pressing the attack on the land of Ageas, in an effort to obtain their spirits. Tonight was the night that they would finally gain the upper hand in this battle. The hundreds of men huddled in a makeshift stadium that served as an auditorium of sorts while they were deployed.

Several men were engaged in conversations while the others were patiently waiting for the Commander's Orders. The doors opened and many men were expecting the commander's figure to show through but instead four figures appeared, and this was no disappointment at all. These were the famed warriors of Qualls known throughout Tius as 'The Saints' because they seemingly rescued Qualls from a certain doom when Koll began attacking heavily.

The figure on the left, Maria was almost as beautiful as she looked when fighting. Her short blonde hair and with deep blue eyes, it was never suspected that this 5'4" woman would ever be so skilled in battle. She was a woman in every sense of the word. Next to her was a man…no a giant, Zane was his name that everyone called him because it was too hard to pronounce his true Giganto name. Giganto were known for their size and there immense strength, he was no different. Perhaps, the most feared of all 'The Saints' stood next to him, Victoria, with her long black hair she seemed a great person to get to know, but, with her temper and her fighting abilities most foes that approached her did not make it to see the light of day. Then there was Nuy, he was surprisingly not the legend looking warrior most people have described him to be. His silver hair flowed down and barely reached his pale blue eyes.

'The Saints' continued to walk up to the table where there was five chairs, they left the chair in the middle open and two sat on each side. Everyone rose and saluted in apparent arrival of Commander Striker who was a legend of sorts for he had been in charge of this army since the first day, and still was 20 years later. His hair was now grey instead of the blonde it used to be at the start of the war. His green eyes not only gave the soldiers hope but also instilled a great amount of fear in them also if they were to fail. He calmly took his spot on the stage, and he began his speech.

"Listen well men, the time for Qualls to gain an upper hand in this war. We have been oppressed too long and must prove that we are no longer the peaceful country that we used to be. We must gain power over the country of Ageas, our absolute main objective is to capture the Queen, and everyone else is an expendable cost. There are three important keys to this victory, the guard towers must be taken out, or else we will not be able to even exit the forest. The matter of the city guards are is a problem, no matter how quickly we kill each guard one will surely be able to make it to the castle and warn them. At last the castle which will be crawling with Ageas soldiers by the time we get there, kill everyone except the Queen. May they all have mercy on your souls." the Commander had concluded his speech and made an exit to his tent where he could begin to get ready for the upcoming battle.

'The Saints' all looked at each other in sheer awe. This was quite possibly one of the biggest battles to date in this war. Even though they had only been apart of this war for five years, they knew all of the wars greatest battles. They exited also to their tent to prepare, but no one quite knew what to expect.

"Nuy, I must ask you this question. We have seen many battles, more bloodshed than anyone person should be allowed to see in their lifetime. By far this seems more like a suicide mission than a coordinated attack on Ageas. Do you agree with me on this issue?" questioned Maria while the four were in their tent.

"I think that this mission….it will lead to many deaths and losses to both sides. The war will not spare its wrath from either side. To say for sure if that we are going on a suicide mission I cannot say for sure." Nuy answered her question with a solemn tone.

"Thank you, for your input does either of you two have anything to add to this?" Maria turned to Victoria and Zane.

"We fight Ageas; if we die we die for Qualls." Zane managed to form the words from his limited vocabulary.

"I think that, we will succeed and the Queen will become and POW of the country of Qualls. Then we shall focus all our attention Koll, but that is another day my friends, let us prepare ourselves for this battle." Victoria concluded the conversation.

They changed from their brief clothes into clothes that they were much more comfortable in. Victoria, switched to her Gig, as she was the descendant of a Martial Arts Academy in Qualls. The violet hakama bottoms and the violet kendo jacket were tied together with a white sash. She reached in her dresser and took out a necklace that held a perfectly rounded Amethyst jewel on the end, and it let out a small glow of violet light. Next to the necklace in the dresser was her weapon of choice the Dual Hook Swords. The weapons had seen many lives end on its single strike.

Maria chose to use the Sai that her mother had given to her before she died and she also gave her a bangle with a Turquoise jewel as the centerpiece. Her dress in battle was very much more modern than Victoria's. She wore a white, long-sleeved blouse that was matched with gloves that were a light blue in color. The white skirt that she wore along with long, black boots gave off the impression of a classy woman.

Zane had a problem because not to many clothes fit him because of his size, luckily he had found the armor of a great Giganto, and used that in battle as a tribute to his people. In the middle of the armor had a Topaz jewel embedded in it. His destructive weapon of choice, was none other than himself, he fought with his strength for as it was enough to kill any human in one powerful blow.

Nuy, the unofficial leader of the quartet was pretty much simple in his choice of battle gear. He wore a black hiroka without the undershirt, and on the vest there were many symbols and signs that Nuy felt he could understand but could not figure it out. His weapon of choice was most certainly unique as he wielded the Shamshir. This blade was especially dangerous in the hands of Nuy as he wielded it like it was a second nature to him.

When they had finished changing clothes the time for the attack had came to. The whole entire group had met outside and the soldiers had also created four squads. Nuy and the others would gain control of a single squad for this great battle. The first squad to leave was Maria's squad and they left the encampment and went into the forest and quietly made their way to the first objective.


End file.
